2016_steinenfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Gurnee
Attention* The "Breaks" such as Nicolas Cage, means the story is changing back, but still in the same marking period. Ex. M.1 Story A Story A Story A Story A Story A Story A M2. Story A Story A Story A Story A Story B Story B Story B Story B Story B M.3 Story B Story B Story B Break Story A Story A.... Stories - -Steampunk'd -Edward Ensonn and the Order of Kain (v. 1) Steampunk'd (p.s each chapter = 1 entry) Chapter 1 - The Beginning *Warning* if you don't know what "steampunk is, then just look up on google images, "Steampunk art", you'll get the jist quick. My Name is Jonathan Whitmére, I'm 12, and I live in Agrogascott(Ag•rouge•uh•scott), a large industrial, capital of Scotland 1862. And this is my story... I guess you could say I like it here... I live with my mom, Victoria, dad, Samuel, brother, Robert, and dog, Princess Tallulah Belle Whitmére, whom we call "Lulu". Since our name our semi-steampunky, you may think we're from here, but no, we're just lucky. I'm not going to beat around the bush, we're from 2014. You see, our Uncle, Joshua, was living with at the time. He landed a job as a lawyer with a bachelor's degree in law from the Harvard law school. One problem. It was forged. He lost everything, and he brought us down with him. Our bank account was going down like a lead balloon...no... like an osmium balloon. My dad was probably the hardest hit; He was an aerospace engineer. Making a healthy $103,720 a year, Joshua's fees brought down dad's profit to about $1,023 a year! He went into depression. So he resorted to his old passion. Collecting memorabilia from sci-fi shows. One of which is Dr. Who. He landed a life-size TARDIS from a guy named James. He was old, had a a bald head, a comb over, a mustache like a squirrel tail, piercing green eyes, an average white button-down with jeans, and sporting strange flag pin (It was one I'd never seen before, it was a green outline of a tree, with more outlines surrounding it, there were gold gears in-between the out lines, with a polished brass background.) Dad seemed to trust him, but there was still something about him. He had many time machines, but this one he loved. To celebrate, he told us all to go inside, Since it was fake (or so I thought), I thought we would cram in there but no...yeah, you heard me, it was bigger on the inside than on the outside... it was the TARDIS. We all pretty much fainted. Chapter 2 - Trapped We set the time to October 12, 1492, there a flash of bright blue light like a supernova outside and then it settled, We saw Columbus's ship. We set the time to July 16, 1969 and in the same flash of blue light outside, we then saw Apollo 11 soaring through the sky. Needless to say, it was pretty fun hopping around time and space. After a few more historical events, we went home. Robert looked up "TARDIS inside" on Google images tm and compared. Everything was the exact same... I knew there was something different about that freak James. But then, what was this? A small knob that you wouldn't notice unless you sat down on it. It was labeled "TINGE OF SCI-FI." I told my family about it and turned the knob, and on a little glass panel, appeared "apocalypse", I turned it again and "apocalypse" turned into "Futuristic", I turned it once more, and it changed to "Aliens", I flipped through some more and saw "Jurassic Park", "Star Wars" , and "Steampunk". I tried to keep flipping, but it was stuck. I went backwards, forwards... nothing. I pushed and pulled, and yanked, and everything else, but nope. Everyone else tried, but, still, nothing. We were stuck with "Steampunk". We set the time to May 12, 1853 and *FLASH*. We seemed to land a few yards of the gates of a city. We heard a man with a thick Scottish accent yell "INTRUTER!!! FIRE!!!" We ran out just in time for a gaping, smoking hole, to be blown through our time machine. Chapter 3 - Surprise! "NO! PLEASE! WE'RE NOT INTRUDERS!" we pleaded. "THOTS WHAT THEE OLL SAYY!!!" he shouted back. "WE HAVE PROOF!!!", I quickly made up, "WHAT PRDOOF!?!?", he shouted back. Uh-oh, I thought. "WE'RE TIME TRAVELERS!" I said, in hopes that he, well...I don't know... not blow us up? "HOW DOES THOT NOTE MAKE YOU GUILTY!?" he shooted back. "WE'RE DOING AN EXPERIMENT!" I said. "FOR WHOT!?" he said, understandably. "YE KNOW WHOT!?" he said before we could answer, "LET'S GO INSITE! MY THROUDHT IS LIKE SOND PAPER!" he said. We got out of cover and went through the gates, two guards searched us, one was lean with a pointy hat and a mustache and wielded a large ornate rifle and two prongs for a bayonet and the other had the same pointy hat, fatter, and clean-shaven while other had a large ornate sword and a steam-powered arm. They took my brother's favorite pocket knife and he yelled, "Hey! Give that back" they too, replied with a stern tone and a thick Scottish accent, "You'll get it back after we know that ye not a threat." "But we're nottttt." I whined. "We're takin' you to see duh King." As soon as the mustached one said "king" everyone dropped everything, and stood stiff as a board, one hand plastered to their waist, and one hand just above their eyebrow."ALL HAIL KING AODHAN!!!" in perfect synchronization, I was assuming that this king "Aodhan" guy was of very, very high importance. They took us, still gentle, but with a touch of, "the only reason we're not stabbing you is because we have orders not to" to the castle. There were large flags draped on the castle, it was a green outline of a tree, with more outlines surrounding it, and there were gold gears in-between the outlines, with a polished brass background... when I thought, WAIT A MINUTE! THAT %$@#!^%$#%^!*^%$#@#$%^ING FLAG PIN THAT !@#$%^%$#@#$%^!*!^%$ JAMES WAS WEARING!!! I knew it... I just knew it. The insanity of realizing that James had set us up was made up for with the castle exterior. It was a massive and beautiful mass of turrets and battlements, bell towers, and stained glass windows, and virtually everything else. I could only imagine what the inside looked like. When I entered, I realized it was way better. There were marble pillars lining the halls, gold stuff everywhere, beautiful stained glass windows let a beautiful, goldish, redish, blueish, and greenish light in. Then, sitting perched high on his throne was King Aodhan. His attire was more beautiful than the castle, with it's stereotypical purple insides that have incredible gold patterns engraved in it, and lined with a the fluffy white stuff for a cape, and a gorgeous red button-down with gold buttons. But the crown, oh the crown! Words can't describe it's beauty! It was like a head band...no! It was like a crown, but...but, well... it had an incredibly ornate flower in the middle with a blueish violetish sapphire for a center, at the base of the flower, there were leaves blooming outwards, and on them were lions, reaching above the flower holding a gear. But the gear had a dragon crawling over it. Well, there was so much more that I couldn't even explain... just image the most beautiful patterns and decorations you can imagine and all of it being either, gold, blue velvet, or a gorgeous gemstone. Yet all that was resting upon one head, the head with the most power, wealth, land, sea, subjects in perhaps all the world, and that head was... was... old wrinkled face, a bald head, a comb over showing through that incredible crown, a mustache like a squirrel tail, piercing emerald eyes. Oh no, oh no no no! NONONONONONONO!!! NOT HIM AGAIN!!! Chapter 4 - Home sweet Home The first thing King Aodhan (James) said was,"Hello Whitemére family..." in a devilish, gravely voice, way different from the, sweet old retired grandpa voice when he sold us the time machine. The guards were dumbfounded when he said that, but I think it's not because they were thinking, whoa! he knows these time travelers? No, no, no I think they were thinking, WHOA!?! He's nice to these people!?!? This is partly because two peasants came in, one was saying "My lord, this man stoll my cow!" in a high, nerdy, voice. The other one said, "My lord! He's lying!" in a deep, manly voice. James - sorry, King Aodhan, said before they could start bickering, "SPEAK WHEN YOU'RE SPOKEN TO FOOLS!" and spat on them. Even the man with the deep, masculine voice squeaked like a mouse in fear. "Well then, let me take me to your new homes." He said. "So they're not a threat my lord?" on guard asked. "No, of course not." he said. The guards gave my brother back his pocket knife, and took us outside. King Aodhan, rode on a brass chariot bedecked in jewels, gears, gauges, smokestacks, had incredible designs on it. It was pulled by big, bronze horses, with same amount of gears, gizmos, gadgets, and detail. Our apartment building was much like our own house in Wells, Arizona. Roomy, cozy, two bedrooms, one bathroom, and a living room/kitchen. "Well, get comfy! You're going to stay here for the rest of your life! There are clothes in your drawers, food in the fridge, and a map with labels...it's everything you'll need." he said. "WHA-WHA-WHA-WHA-WHAAuuuuuuuuuuuu!" I said, but when I did, everyone remotely near me gave me a don't do it, don't do it man... you do it and you might die, or become humiliated. "Something wrong?" James asked. "No, it's just how amazing that, um... couch's great view of the TV." I said. But as I said that, I thought Wait, a TV?!?! In 1853? HA, I don't think so. Technology is good in Agrogascott, but not that good. But I took a seat and turned it on, and, *click*. It popped to life and a groggy picture of a kid's cartoons show came on the screen. Wow. "Good, I'm... glad you like it." James said in a questioning voice. When all the royal escorts left, my dad said what we were all thinking, "We're screwed." Chapter 5 - Get Comfy I took the bedroom with my brother (the one with two twin sized beds) and my mom and dad took the one with the queen sized bed. You know how Dr. Sheldon Cooper has his own spot on the couch? Well my spot is the big, maroon velvet easy chair, it's perfectly adjusted to the TV so that you see the TV so intently that you see it directly without straining of the neck but also so you aren't oblivious to conversation. Regardless, the map had pictures of a, barber shop, farm, generalstore, port, airship dock, castle,wall, bakery, inn, ocean, machine shop, academy, theater, restaurants, and hundreds and hundreds of streets. Inside the rusty fridge- sorry- icebox was a chicken breast, fruits,veggies, drinks (alcohol, water, juice, milk, etc.) and ice cream. There was a good amount, but not enough, my dad went out to the grocery store - sorry - general store, bought some snack food, dog food, and more varied foodstuff. Those 1850's potato chips and pretzels were both somehow like delectable salt caramel, and a rock. But that 1850's food was one of the only comforts at our "new home." Going to bed at night was pretty much impossible, see... I'm from Wells, Arizona, and there, at night, the sky is full of stars, there are no cars on the road, and therefore, no noise (except for the birds and frogs). However, in Agrogascott, there were thousands of cars on the- wait... cars?! I guess they're like the TV... steampunk technology, man- road, factories were blaring, and there wasn't a star in the sky. Even lulu wasn't sleeping well.Maybe the worst thing so far, is that, tomorrow, I need to go to...school. But actually, the clothes aren't that bad. MARKING PERIOD #2 * Chapter 6 - School Agrogascott Middle School looked like an academy more than a middle school. It didn't look like the castle in that that the castle was more like a castle. It had turrets and battlement and stuff like that. The middle school had pillars and a domed roof... like the White House. Since it was the only school there, and Agrogascott is one of the biggest cities in that time period, there were kids everywhere! If you can't see it yet, try imagining the population all of New York, Pennsylvania, Florida, California, and Michigan all together going into a store with the the products of Sears, Costco, Home Depot, Best Buy, hhgregg, and every car dealership, having a Black Friday sale where everything, everythingis 99.99% off. Yep... that's about it. That being said, there was a lot of confusion. According to my letter, I was supposed to report to Mrs. Maryanne's room, room 2,806,531. The room was really, just a normal classroom, aside from the 1,000,000 desks, chemistry lab, telescope, autopsy table, and a chalkboard the size of a house with "ꙛꚗ+Ѽ= Ꙟ/ѭ=(ꙅ-ꙮ) scribbled on it. "Well class, we have a new student!" Mrs. Maryanne said in her, proper, British accent. #*!NOT FINISHED!*# Go past Nic Cage to return. Edward Ensonn and the Order of Kain (v. 1) Chapter 1 - Introduction Gather round, Gather round now... come on now. Yes there we are. Now, i'm going to tell you about Edward Ensonn and his adventures with the order of Kain. Now, it was a long time ago in 3213 b.c, but, it was on a planet called Secaspsikiw (se•kap•sikew). On Secaspsikiw, there was a civilization of aspecies called "homo-sapien". They spoke a language called "English" (even though some words sound strange), and they had, surprisingly, law, society, and jobs! Now enough! Imagine, a pine forest on the side of a hill (reknub hill), with a magnificent medieval city on it (drof sddahc). The sun is rising and a blanketing mist is rolling in. Ambling across the streets is Edward Ensonn, completely unaware that his whole life is about to change. Chapter 2 - The Letter Poor little Eddy was completely unaware that everything he knew and loved would be flipped upside-rightside-flooped-a-wooped-chooped-a-booped-down in that... one... faded, yellow letter. It was a sunny, normal, plain-old Wednesday morning when he heard a paper slip through the mail slot. His mother, Samantha, told him to go get it, so he did. The letter seemed old, worn out, it was a faded yellow with bright scarlet writing on it, "" and sealed with a picture of phoenix wrapped round pine tree. He grabbed the letter opener and had just slid it under the fold when his mom shouted, "WHO'S IT FOR?" from upstairs,"IT'S FOR ME" he shouted back. Edward had just thought that he could tug on the opener, and see what this was... when, "WHO'S IT FROM?", "I DON'T KNOW" he shouted back to his mother. "OPEN IT" she screeched. When he opened it, he saw,"IT'S FROM THE 'PHOENIX ORDER', IT SAYS THEY WANT MY SKILLS" he shouted at Mom's previous question. She bolted down the stairs, when she screeched to a stop at the base of the stairs, she looked him dead in the windows of his soul like a demon hawk and said,"Give. me. that. LETTER!" he was mortified, thinking, all I did was open a letter!? WHY THIS?!?! "Why?" he said. "Because The Phoenix Order is verydangerous." she barked back. "Why?" he asked again, unleashing his inner 3-year-old. "Just... because, okay!? BECAUSE!" she yelled at him, clearly not liking his second question, or, maybe... something else. Chapter 3 - Down The Well That night, Edward lay in bed, thinking... What was it about The Phoenix Order that was so dangerous? He couldn't sleep because of it. When he woke up, he came downstairs for his breakfast, the same-old pancakes and sausage Thursday morning dish. At the table was his Mother, she said, in a sniffly voice (almost like she had a cold) "I've been thinking Eddy, and... you can go to whatever address there was on the letter." "Thanks!" he said back in a very spritey voice. But before he could leave, she said, "Not before you eat your breakfast." He wolfed down his breakfast, and headed out with his letter. He looked for 21 tip of da Koas road, but failed, so he asked around. No one actually knew, except one man. One... strange man, he was old, wrinkled, and had a big, white beard. Though nothing physical about him, there was something... about him. He spoke softly to Eddy, "21 one tip of da Koas road eh? Haven't heard that address in a while, hopping I never would again. I know where it is, trust me." The next minute, he definitely, didnot trust him. The reason being, he was staring directly into... a well. Yup. An old, stone, well. No water inside though. Just a dry, empty, mossy, stone well. "Um... you sure this is 21 tip of da Koas road?" he said in an, understandably, questioning voice. "I'll never forget thart well right there." he said back in a, confident voice. "Just hop down. Bye!" he said, turned on his heel, and left. "Wait... you can't... STOP!" he said as the strange stranger walked away. "Thanks......." he croaked, but that man had already disappeared. Chapter 4 - Training Begins Edward, of course was hesitant to jump down the well, but he was so desperate to find out what this, "secret society, dangerous, well dwelling" thing was. So, he did what any good boy would do, and jumped in. After Falling for what seemed like a hour, he finally felt the sensation of being hugged by a cloud, it was a big, fluffy, scarlet couch. The inside was nothing like what you'd expect, it was pretty much a medieval batcaveTM! There were bookshelves and desks, and fireplaces and everything else, with a banner with "Maxon" on it, he wondered what that meant. Standing there were two men in heavy, gold armor, with scarlet robes underneath, "You must be Edward Ensonn", one said in a deep, masculine voice. "Th-That's me..." Edward said back in a whimpering voice. "MAAAXXXOOOOONNNNNNN!!!!!!!" one of the guards called out. Out of one one of the doors, lumbered a tall bearded man in all gold phoenix-looking armor. "Well then Eddy, It's time you learn to fight." Maxon said, completely casually might I add. "C-Can't I know 'What's up' f-first?" Edward said. "Of course not!" said Maxon in a, slightly comedic tone. "Well, okay, I'm Utgard Maxon and I'm here to teach you to fight." he replied. "Th-That doesn't tell me much... and besides, the letter s-said I had the skills possessed." he said in, still, a quivering voice. "Ah, yes, but you see, Billy wrote that letter, and everybody hates Billy, because he makes mistakes. He was supposed to write something like,You are the perfect metal to be molded or at least that idea." Utgard Maxon explained. "S-so let's get started." Edward requested. He was expecting him to say, , not so whoa whoa whoa fast but instead, he said, "Sure! Come on!" he said in anokay, SURE! tone. He led Eddy through a large door frame to an absolutely massive room filled with wooden swords & shields, bows & wooden arrows, hey-filled dummies, targets and a bunch of other stuff. "So w-what am I supposed to do?" said Edward. "I'll Show you." said Maxon, and with that, he lept into the air and drew his sword mid-flight, I say mid-flight because as soon as his boots left the ground, he sprouted massive, golden wings, filling the room with gold dust. When he landed, all Edward saw was a straw dummy, cut diagonally through the chest, with the wound on fire. When Maxon landed, he sheathed his sword, and the wings folded back in his back. "Well then, we should get started." MARKING PERIOD #3 * Chapter 5 - The Order of Kain All Edward could think was, first, that was incredible, then, Ican't wait to do that, lastly, I can not do that. "That leaves me with a lot more questions than answers." Edward squeaked. "Eye, that's okay, how 'bout we sit down with some lunch and talk." Maxon said. "Okay..." Edward squeaked again. After about 2 minutes, a chef in a stereotypical chef outfit came in with a tray consisting of chicken, sandwiches, fruits, vegetables, and martinis with little umbrellas. Maxon looked at Eddy expectantly, then Eddy took a chicken leg, ham & cheese sandwich, an apple, and a small handful of collard greens. "No martini?" Maxon asked. "I'm to young to drink..." Edward excused. "More for me." Maxon said excitedly as scraped everything into his face, getting crumbs, butter, grapes, and most else, like a dog whose whiskeys got covered in butter or ice cream after sticking his or her nose in a tub of it. "So, who... is... the Order of Kain?" Edward asked. "Well... 'shame to ruin a cheerful lunch, but you should know now." Maxon said softly. "The Order started about 1200 years ago, a secret society. They tried to convert people who had the same idea as their's." Maxon said, slowly, and grimly. "What was there idea?" Eddy asked, curiously, but cautiously. Maxon took a deep sigh. " "Potestatemism..." before I had a chance to ask what it is, he said, "Whoever wants to rule, can, as long as the murder the king... they murdered your father." Chapter 6 - Olaf Van Topazine "Let me at them..." Eddy said. "No! You need more time. You need to know your mission, too." Maxon said, stiffly. "I don't need more time... and what's my mission." Edward said through gritted teeth. "You do, and you must assassinate Olaf Van Topazine. The 7th lord of The Order of Kain." said Maxon. Edward just sat there and smiled. "Don't do that. If I give you an address, and you go chasing it, you will surely die." said Maxon, somewhat angrily. "Then teach me how to not die!" immediately replied Edward. Maxon handed Eddy a small fold of parchment, Olaf's face was on it. He had a long, flat nose, veiny hands, nasty mutton chops life the modern superhero, wolverine, interesting glasses, and disgustingly reptilian green eyes."I think I'll like killing him." Said Edward, with the same, sly grin. "His castle has 15 automatic turrets -Tesla Cannons, not guns - and 200 steam guards - robots - and over 1,000 traps, designed to to inflict as much pain as possible while still keeping you alive... so he can capture you, and torture you when his cable's not working." All Eddy could think of at the time is... "He has Cable?" "That's what you're asking?" replied Maxon. "He's a genius. He didn't buy it, he invented it." "Then why did you put me up to killing him?" Eddy asked, uneasily. "He the dumbest, most ignorant, and least protected lord of the Order." Maxon said. "But! But! You just said h-" before Edward could finish, Maxon said, "Exactly, that's how powerful the order is." Edward immediately regretted his enthusiasm. "What other lords are there?" piped Edward after a long, long awkward silence. "Olaf Van Topazine - the 7th - Hans Emerelkin - the 6th - Drath Opalapnue II - the 5th - Sargoth Rubsnoke III - the 4th - Wejel Garnolpeal - the 3rd - Vincent Sapphgore - 2nd - and finally, Eugene Diamorkain - the 1st." "What does he have?" Edward asked. "1,000,000,000 turrets, an army of tanks, a fleet of airships circling only 20 feet overhead, a fleet of warships, and an IQ of 4,000." Maxon said."4,000!?" Edward said, incredulously. He continued,"That's impossible! The world record is 190!" "190 is the recorded world record." Maxon rebutled. "What's Olaf's?" asked Eddy. "200" replied Maxon. Edward took a deep sigh. "Don't worry" said Maxon. "You can do it." Chapter 7 - Execution "Here" said Maxon. He handed him a large, sniper rifle. It had an ornate butt, a fascinating trigger mechanism, a 40x scope, bolt action reloading, and a leaning scope. "This is your weapon." Maxon said. Edward took it, and to his surprise, it was a lot heavier than he expected. "It's loaded with tracer rounds, when you'll assassinate him, you'll be using armor-piercing, incendiary, green tipped, tracer rounds." Maxon said, almost in a way like, he didn't want to say it. "Overpowered much?" Edward asked, sarcastically. "Sorry." he quickly replied. "Take look through the scope. Get comfortable with it." Maxon said, dismissively. Edward looked down the site at some, sort of shooting range in the secret bunker/hideout/H.Q/whatever-the-heck-this-is. It must have been at least 10 football fields long. They were standing at the very start. At the very end, barely visible by the human eye, was a bright pink straw dummy, or rather a row of them. Edward took a look through the scope, and instantly, each bright pink grain of sand turned into a bright pink elephant. You could clearly see a humanoid shaped straw bundle, with stereotypical angry eyebrows, a wooden knife in one hand, a wooden pistol in the other, and an even brighter, neon green target. "Wow" said Edward. "Now shoot it..." Said Maxon. "What?" questioned Eddy. "You heard me, shoot the thing." "Okay..." Edward said. He aimed the crosshairs up to the dummy's bullseye. It took a bit of a struggle to fire, with the strange trigger. But when he got it... BANG! It pierced his eardrums like a siren's wail. But when he look bat through the scope, at the dummy. All that was left, was a pile of smoking hay. Chapter 8 - Field Work "WOW!" said Maxon. "You hit the bullseye!" he exclaimed. "I did?" Edward said, confused, but relieved. "Yeah!" replied Maxon. "Now that you've got your shooting down, 't's time for field training!" "Awwwww" replied Eddy. "Do I have to?" he asked. "Yes! Do you want to be shot down by a turret?" Maxon barked. All Edward could think of was, When you say "Down", do you imply that I was up? Like in the air? But before he could ask, Maxon said, "Yes I do mean you were up to begin with. Now, let's get to the drills." After what seemed like an eternity of drills ranging from "Fire drill" to "Excess Host aid resulting in Air-raid or other Explosive/Nuclear event drill," Maxon said he was read for a "Dress rehearsal". He said the they needed to get to a "Special Training Unit", which was outside the well. He led them to the guards, who led them bookshelf. One of the guards pulled out a book, then every other book next to it, then pushed every other book below the pulled books, making a checkerboard of in and out books, then spun a globe exactly 2.73 times, and patted a lion bookend on the head. All of a sudden, the bookshelf swung open revealing a sort of, rocket launchpad, except instead of a rocket and clamps, there was a massive pole, and an elevator on it.It took them up to a well, a different well than the one Edward came down in. The sun in Eddy's eyes was like a needle, piercing his retna. "Well, 12.7 kilometer hike ahead of us!" Maxon said cheerfully, except he was equipped with normal clothes and a walking stick, while poor Edward had a 40 pound backpack and a gun in his hand. After what seemed like a like to the moon, they got to the, "rehearsal". It was a massive mansion. It looked exactly like the blueprints of Lord Olaf Van Topazine's mansion, right down glass pattern in the door. Except... it was made of cheap plywood with no paint. What was supposed to be a swarm of turrets on each rooftop peak, were just paintball turrets, and not 5 amp cannons (0.1 - 0.2 amps are lethal to the average human). And bloodthirsty steam robots are hay dummies on moving platforms. "Well put on your armor, and grab your gun! Time for rehearsal." Maxon said, with the same grin on his bearded face. Chapter 9 - Flawless (almost) When Edward had finished putting on his armor, he looked like a juggernaut. "Looks like you're ready!" exclaimed Maxon. Inside, Edward's field of view, and hearing were limited, so all he could hear was, Poop's tight 'n' steady! He could barely move, much less shoot and aim a gun. "Get out there! Olaf is in the foyer, or rather the keep, in this mansion." Maxon said. Again, all Eddy could hear was, Olaf's is the lawyer, or batter the sleep, in this stan he son,But he got the message. He grabbed his gun and kicked through the door, like an FBI or CIA agent. He did surprisingly well, for a 13 year old. He rolled and dodged the paint like a cougar, and slashed the guards in half like a warm knife through butter. It reminded him of his favorite action movie. When he finally got to the center of the house, he saw the straw Olaf. He was just aiming the rifle at his hip, when he got a call on his radio. Before he could press respond, he thought, Wait, I have a radio? Then, he pressed respond, and on it, Maxon's voice said, "Hold on! You got no paint on you! Not even a scratch! Here comes the hard part..." Eddy could here him much better now, since the voice was coming from inside his helmet. "Let's take some time to evaluate. Dodging - A... Shooting - A+... Puzzles - A-... Wow! Now, try to assassinate him!" the radio from his helmet belched. He was just taking aim... when... BAM!!! Olaf spun around with a mini, wooden laser pistol. Yet even with it's minimalistic design, it could still shoot a paintball with the speed of a bullet, directly ad Edward's Chest. PERIOD #4* Chapter 10 - Remission "HAHAHAHAhahahahahahahahaha... ohhh... ahahahahah... ohh... oh ho ho oh.... ahhh.... ha ha... ahhhh... That's my favorite part. Mmm... mhm mhm mhm." sneered Maxon distorted radio voice. "It's okay, mate. Everyone screws up there!" "What? Did I just get shot?!" Eddy asked, not before he pressed the "talk" button in his glove. "Come on. Let's go home." Maxon said. "You're not going to let me try again?" Edward asked, questioning. "There's nothing to do! You've been shot! You're dead!" Maxon rebutled. "Fine, where do I leave?" Eddy asked, disgruntled. "I'll pick you up. You got a GPS tracker on you." Maxon said. Edward was too shocked and angry to asked, You tracked me? All of a sudden, the massive skylight opened up, and an airship flew overhead. All it had was a silhouette, but it appeared to have a phoenix mounted on it (hopefully wooden). It soared down like a peregrine falcon. The hull itself was not that big; just enough to fit in the opening. The balloon however, was at least 4 times the size of it. The hull had just touched the opening. In an instant, the balloon folded up and deflated, and the ship... gently... crashed into the chair of Olaf, crushing him. Maxon stepped out, and Edward took of his helmet. "Why can't you just do that?" Eddy asked angrily. "For starters, the skylight doesn't do that, as well as the fact that I would have been blown to bits because of all the turrets." Maxon said back, calmly. "Come on". Well, Hey there! You've Been reading a lot. So you deserve a break. Here, have these 5 pictures of Nicolas Cage! Steampunk'd Chapter 7 - Charles "H-H-Hello" I said. "SKRUB LORD" one of the kids said. "Charles! What did I tell you? That is very rude!" Mrs. Maryanne stiffly said. " Uhh... 'That is very rude?'" Charles said. All of the students were just, carbon copy, cookie-cutter kids, but Charles... Charles... I got the same "Vibes" from him as I did James. Everyone was laughing, except Mrs. Marryanne. "One more time Charles! One more time!" She quickly went from hern stern British nanny voice to a sweet, soothing, British old lady voice. "He didn't mean anything, now, take your seat, dear." She then pointed to the one open desk. That is the red leather, massage and heated+cooling seat bolted to the steampowered, 1 yard2French Oak wood slab equipped with globe, protractor, t-square, compass (both kinds), thermometer, barometer, anemometer, sphygmomanometer, ammeter, and multimeter. (temperature, air pressure, wind speed, blood pressure, electric current, and frequency a sound) desk, yes. Oh! What's this? Not only the... well... that desk previously mentioned, but also, the desk right next to Charles What's-his-face! Chapter 8 - Bully Unlike other schools, Agrogascott was very susceptible for bullying, seeing as the student : teacher ration was about 1 : 1,000,000. As I was walking through the halls, going to my locker, I saw Charles. (This has been after a few months passed and I've familiarized myself with everyone, and trust me, Charles and Jame- gah! - King Aodhan were tied for #1 on my "DO NOT mess with" list) I walked quickly passed him to my locker, locker 173,869,420 (out of 3,806,541,879,231) and pressed my thumb against the key pad. I still can't get over a fingerprint recognizer in 1853. Seriously!How does one do that with steam!? Probably a crystal, that's how most steampunk sci-fi works. Anyway, I opened it and, of course, it was bigger on the inside than on the outside. I've learned to live with that. In fact, I honestly wouldn't be surprised if some went up to me and said, "I can photosynthesise", walked up to a sunny window, spread their arms, and glowed green. But then, just as I thought I had escaped, Charles walked up to me and said, " 'Sup skrub? Ya still kickin'? I thought we would've eaten you up by now." "Yeah, still... kickin'" I replied, I knew he could hear the fear in my voice. "Oh... Okay". He walked away, but as he did it, students and him were like Moses and the Red Sea. When the new kid came along, who didn't know who was who, and blocked his path, Charles, shoved him to the ground, and continued to kick his books and binders, spilling his papers all across the ground. Chapter NEIN - The Beginning (Of The End) Now when you get sold a machine that teleports you through time and space, and then you get stuck in a steampunk world and are forced to live your life, this is the last thing you'd expect to happen is this. We were in class, learning about the "Horseless Carriage". Really? We have TV's and fingerprint recognition, but the car is still a fresh idea? Then again, the gas-powered car was invented in 1886, but the first hydrogen-powered car - the first ever car - was in 1807. Regardless, Charles was talking with his friends, the good kids were doing their work, it was a pretty good day. But, all of a sudden, the intercom started blaring (When was the intercom invented? 1930s, gah!) "ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ALL STUDENTS TO THE BASEMENT! ALL STUDENTS TO THE BASEMENT! PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY DOWN IN A CALM AND ORDERLY FASHION!" Mrs. Maryanne packed up everything onto a cart and made us make a line (which stretched about as far as the eye can see). As we shuffled morosely down the halls, I could see out the window. I could also hear. What I saw and heard was unlike anything else. I heard air raid sirens, I learned to fear that sound unlike anything else. What I saw was debatably worse. People... men, women, and children running, running for their lives, with pure fear on their face. Scraping up what little they had acquired from the depths of the dumpsters and tieing them hastily in cloth and bolting across the filthy streets. I'm From I’m from the big brown chair The caterpillar xylophone The scrambled eggs on the porch, breathing Summer air. I’m from the fireworks on my Birthday The Saturdays with my Aunt The sneaks of PepsiTm with my Mom, fizzles on my tongue. I’m from the hot, Summer sand The adventures when the Cousins come over The rush of excitement on Christmas morning, sneaking up to see my haul. I’m from my house And I'm from My neighborhood And I’ll never be separated from where I’m from. Category:Period Four Category:All Students